


Love Like a Tidal Wave

by ironspidey37



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Sad, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspidey37/pseuds/ironspidey37
Summary: Love comes with knowing your loves past hurt..___Dean finds out about a little secret he wishes he didn't have to discover..





	Love Like a Tidal Wave

Dean and Seth headed back towards the locker rooms after having successfully beaten the crap out of Corbin. Once inside, Seth got a change of clothes from his bag and headed to the restroom and started changing while Dean was packing the rest of their stuff.

Seth walked out of the restroom to find Dean looking at him with a devious smirk plastered on his face.

"Wanna go to a bar, baby boy? Drinks on me!!"

Seth couldn't help but laugh a bit while he tried to hide the obvious color tainted on his cheeks. "hhmm i don't know Deano.." he said with a smile.

"Come on Sethie don't be such a sourpuss!!" Dean said poking Seth's ribs.

Seth slapped his hands away softly while laughing. "heeyy!! okay okayy! we'll go."

"Cool! let's gooo!!" He grabbed Seth's hand and ran towards the door.

"Dean!! Ya forgot our stuff ya dingus!" Seth laughed as Dean stopped and dragged Seth back to the locker rooms to retrieve their stuff.

____

They had gotten all their luggage into the car and were now headed towards a bar that Dean swears he saw on his way over to the stadium. Dean was driving while Seth was singing along to the radio. Singing was not one of his strong suits but he didn't sound that bad.

Dean glances at him every once in a while... it was hard to look away. He doesn't know if Seth realizes just how beautiful he is.

Stuck in his thoughts, he almost misses the turn for the bar.

____

Seth and Dean sit at the bar and order their beers and fries. They talk about their FCW days and their match at Fast Lane.

"Remember that time you bit me?!" Seth says pointing at his hand.

"Ha! Yeah! You screamed like a big ol' baby!

"I did not!!" Seth throws a fry at Dean only for him to catch it.

"Ya did too!" He says while chewing on the fry.

"Whatever..." Seth pouts then suddenly burst into a fit a laughter.

"What's so funny Sethie?" Dean asks while stealing one of Seth's fries.

"R-Remember when we tri-" he doesn't finish his sentence when he's hit with another wave of laughter.."W-when we tripped at Fast Lane!! After I jumped off the-"

Dean then can't stop himself from laughing. "Ohh yeahh!!! Drew started laughing at us!! I wanted to punch him in the face just for that!"

The rest of their time there was spent laughing uncontrollably and eating fries. Not even bothering to order more beers. They were just there to enjoy each others company. Not get drunk.

____

After a while they started to feel the events of the night weigh heavily on them. Dean suggested they head back to a hotel, Seth nodded tiredly. They paid for their fries and beers and walked towards the exit.

They drove to a hotel that was a couple of miles from the bar. Seth was wondering whether to ask Dean if he wanted him to get a separate room, even though he really didn't want to.

Once they got to the hotel they got all their luggage from the back of the car. While doing so, Seth decided to ask him.

"..Hey Dean..umm..do you want me to..to get a separate room?" Seth asks looking at the ground fumbling with the strap of his bag.

"Hey, come on Sethie, no need to get all shy on me." He messes up Seth's hair. "And no. Why would you get a separate room? We've always roomed together.."

"Sorry..i just thought..i don't know..we haven't roomed together in so long. Didn't think you would want me to.." He mumbles the last part and hugs himself, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Princess.." He hugs Seth and rubs his back. "Of course i want you to room with me. I loved those times. And it was even better with Ro! Remember when we used to play that game? Hmm..when we would see who could be the loudest without waking Ro? And when it was just you and me, we always had to pay for something in the hotel that we would break! And...we would comfort each other when..we had those nights. I always enjoyed your company Seth. And i always will." He kissed Seth's forehead before pulling away and giving him a soft smile.

Seth feels his eyes watering a bit. But wipes his eyes before the tears fall. "Thanks..Sorry. I like rooming with you too." He gives Dean a smile and starts getting the rest of his luggage.

"Come on brotha!" Seth let's out a yelp when Dean slaps his ass.

____

They get to their room and Dean just drops his stuff haphazardly in the hall way and flops on the bed. Seth rolls his eyes and laughs while he picks them up and puts them in a corner.

"I'm gonna take a shower, D." He hears Dean groan in response and grabs his change of clothes.

He showers with warm water, washing away the aches in his body. He lathers his hair with shampoo and massages his scalp, closing his eyes and tipping his head back towards the stream of water. He covers his body with soap and washes it away. He turns the water off and grabs a towel to dry himself off and his hair. Seth changes into his clothes and heads out of the bathroom finding Dean still in the position he was in when they arrived.

He laughs and chucks his towel at him. "You pass out on me already, babe?"

"Nope. Just waiting for the highness to get his ass outta the shower! You really do take your pretty little time, don't ya!" He gets up off the bed and heads over to where Seth is standing near the bathroom entrance. "Bet you used up all the hot water, too."

Seth laughs for what feels like the hundredth time today. "Nah, I left you some, don't worry." Dean huffs and ruffles Seth's damp hair. Seth grunts and pushes him lightly. Dean grabs his change of clothes and heads in the bathroom laughing.

____

Seth sits on the bed cross legged staring at the plain white bed sheets. He's lost in thought, thinking about..everything. This usually happens every night. He thinks and thinks and sometimes doesn't sleep. He's still so lost in his own mind, he doesn't hear Dean come out if the bathroom.

Dean turns to Seth on the bed. "What're doing Sethie?" He sees Seth staring at nothing in particular. "Seth? You okay?" He walks over to Seth and plants his hand on his shoulder shaking it a bit. "Hey, what's up, baby boy?"

Seth immediately reacts with wide eyes. "Oh..hey, no I'm..I'm good." He looks down and rubs at his thighs absentmindedly. "Yeah, no I'm good Deano. No need to worry about me." He looks up at Dean and gives him a soft smile.

They stare at each other, blue eyes meeting brown. Dean never fails to notice how Seth's eyes resemble those of a baby deer, they were very pretty. And Seth would always get lost in his ocean eyes. How they sparkle or dull with Dean's emotions.

There was always this..connection between them. This constant pull towards each other. They would always know what the other needed or how they felt. They knew each other like the back of their hand. They were wrestling soulmates as Seth would always say. In and out of the ring.

Neither of them knew who was leaning in first. But they didn't care as their lips met. Their beards scratching each others skin. Dean pushed Seth down onto the bed as Seth pulled him down. They never broke the kiss, hands roaming every inch of their bodies. Dean felt Seth push him off a little so he stopped. He looked down at Seth and his heart gave a lurch.

Seth looked anywhere but Dean's eyes. "y-you want this..?"

Dean curled his finger under Seth's chin making him look at him. "Yes."

Seth and Dean smiled and started kissing once again. Seth opened his mouth letting Dean's tongue slip in. Dean bit Seth's lip softly making Seth moan in pleasure. Dean had never heard anything more beautiful in his life.

Things slowly started to get heated and they ended up making out, neither of them with a shirt on. Dean was straddling Seth, while Seth had both his hands tangled around Dean's neck.

Soon enough, Dean pinned both of Seth's wrist to the matress while he did opened mouthed kisses along Seth's neck. He came up to the shell of his ear and whispered.

"Do you know how fucking gorgeous you look? Every day you look like a fucking piece of art, it drives me insane." 

Seth blushed at his words. "I could say the same about you." Then suddenly Dean stopped and looked above Seth's head. Seth was confused for a second until he realized what he was looking at. Immediately he retracted his wrists from Dean's hands and sat up.

"Seth.." he reaches out towards him.

"It's nothing. Really..it's nothing.." Seth turns his back on Dean and brings his knees up to his chest hugging them.

Dean comes up behind him and hugs him. He holds him against his chest, feeling the slight shake in Seth's body.

"I'm sorry.." Seth whispers, closing his eyes stopping the tears threatening to fall.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Princess. It's okay.." Dean places small kisses on Seth's cheek.

After a while of Dean holding Seth tightly in his arms, he finally has the courage to ask..

"...when?.."

"...I..uh." Seth takes a shaking breathe. "...that night..after betraying you and Ro.." Seth feels the arms around him squeeze him tighter. "You probably think I'm even more pathetic now.."

"No, Seth, I don't think you're pathetic..I've never thought you were pathetic." Dean turns Seth and lifts him to sit on his lap. He places a kiss at the top of Seth's head as he buries his it under Dean's chin.

"..you've been doing this to yourself for that long?.." Deans voice full of concern and fear.

"No. I stopped for a while. Whenever we got back together.." Seth mumbles.

"..you did it again..recently..didn't you?.." Dean rubs his hand on Seth's back. "..There's fresh scars.."

"..'m sorry.." Seth starts to cry silently. "I..I don't like being alone..without y'all..it makes me think about the other time. It was so hard doing everything without you and Ro. And having to face you and and put you through some..horrible things..I hated it. That..mask I put..in front of the crowd..in front of you and Ro..I couldn't wipe it away sometimes. I hated myself.. what I was becoming. What I did to the Shield..haunted me at night..I.." Seth closes his eyes for a second. "I deserved the pain, Dean..I needed to feel..something. I didn't deserve titles, or briefcases..i deserved pain. I needed a taste of my own medicine."

"No. Baby boy, you don't deserve this.." he hold Seth's wrist in his hands. "You deserve happiness..and I'm willing to sacrifice anything to give you that from now and on. I'll never leave you, even if the script says so. I'll be by your side day in and out. You'll never feel that way again, Princess. I promise you." Dean lifts Seth's head up and plants a loving kiss on his lips.

"I wish i would have seen what was going on with you back then..I didn't know..I-I'm sorry..for what i did to you back then..during our matches..and for leaving you when you needed me most." Dean pulls Seth in for a hug.

"S'okay..I'm okay..and we're okay.." Seth kisses Dean passionately. Cupping his face in his hands.

Dean pulls away and places his hands on top of his. "Seth..promise me..whenever you feel like that again..you will tell me..hmm?.." Dean turns his head a little to place a kiss the Seth's palm. "I can't loose you, Princess..I.."

"I love you" Seth says and hugs Dean.

"I love you more.." Dean hugs back tightly, trying not to think about loosing Seth, his best friend, his brother, his..the love of his life.

\--(bonus)--

He won. He beat that bastard Brock Lesnar. He raises the Universal Championship above his head. He can't believe it. Then suddenly he hears Dean's entrance. He looks towards the ramp, with tears in his eyes, where Dean is running towards him.

Dean slides inside the ring and brings Seth into a crushing, but loving, hug. They sway back and forth. Dean's arm wrapped around Seth's waist and the other tangled in his fluffy hair.

"You did it! You deserved it, babe! You deserve everything. And you're not alone this time. You've got everyone in your corner, including me." He kisses his forehead and grabs Seth's hand, raising in the air.

Dean might not be with WWE anymore, but that doesn't mean he left Seth. Seth still gets to come home to him, Seth still has him in his heart and mind when he fights. And Ro might be doing his own thing..but brothers always have each other's back.

 

They are the Shield. The are a brotherhood. A family. Forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! :) Leave a comment on what you thought about it..maybe??


End file.
